


Strange Bedfellows

by jaxxOnasty, misamisa711



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But Mostly Hurt, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Self-Hatred, and sex for comfort, less porn than i anticipated, references to past violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxOnasty/pseuds/jaxxOnasty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“听说你是位好老师。”</p><p>Barnes露出了警觉的表情，但他只是将水一饮而尽，然后耸了耸肩。“你想学什么？”</p><p>“士兵，告诉我，要怎样才能杀了你。”Tony说，“用我这双手。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strange Bedfellows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851281) by [jaxxOnasty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxOnasty/pseuds/jaxxOnasty). 



> I am not the writer, I am just a translator :->

眼下的状况——是惊天动地——字面意义上的，Tony心想，北欧的神祗从天而降，Hulk从冒烟的瓦砾中现身，他和Barnes成为了古怪的床伴。正如莎士比亚所言，正如其本人所创的某个谚语。好极了，他妈的有远见极了。

Tony本应怒视Barnes，瞪着他那如尼安德鲁野人般宽大的额头——这情况简直像极了莎士比亚所写的，极富戏剧性的一幕，两大世仇家族或者其他的什么鬼的故事……Tony对文学知之甚少，只是这太莎士比亚了，像一首愚蠢的诗，像某些十来二十岁的年轻人听了后会昏昏欲睡的东西。被反复研究数年，直至最终就归结成一句话——一切的过错皆是他人的过错——的东西。

但眼下的状况迫使他们走到一起，共处同一屋檐下，Tony克制住了召来铠甲，轰掉那混账的另一只手臂的冲动。实在忍无可忍的时候，他就会翻阅星期五替他整理好的资料，里面记载着杀了他母亲的那个男人，Tony一遍遍说服自己，那时他不过是件被拿来充当杀人的凶器罢了。好比一节列车的车厢。

他得做好十足的心理建设，才能跟那男人单独同处一室。

他无法分辨，究竟是狂怒还是恐惧让共处变得如此艰难——他隐约觉得，或许二者皆有之。他浑身发热，心跳加速，颤抖着的双手紧握又放开，好以克制住将自己的头发全都挠光的冲动。

没错，他需要好一番工夫才能够与Barnes呆在一起，但他还是这么做了。他会呆在公共休息室，而不是悄悄溜到厨房——他发现Barnes就是将咖啡渣倒进水槽的犯人之一，他甚至还呆在冬兵会出现的健身房里——他会用尽全身肌肉的力气推举健身器械，在结束后离开。现在他们甚至还开始交谈了。

“Barnes。”

“Stark。”

他们的交谈有些许尴尬，现在如此，将来也会如此。Tony发誓永不原谅——他时常这么告诉自己，一天，这苗头从他们的对话中冒了出来。

“听说你是位好老师。”

Barnes抬起头，眉头紧皱，注视着Tony的目光如往常般锐利，“谁告诉你的？”

“人们会八卦，而我有在听。”他回答，那男人除下了连帽衫，随手将它扔在刚骑完的脚踏车上，然后径直走上了健身房中央的练习毯。

Barnes露出了警觉的表情，但他只是将水一饮而尽，然后耸了耸肩。“你想学什么？”

“士兵，告诉我，要怎样才能杀了你。”Tony说，“用我这双手。”

————

“你可能会想，这么多年来，他们将你冷藏，就是为了保留你的某些的技能，但你错了。”

终于有一天，他将Barnes逼到了极限，士兵的拳头不再有所保留。

那拳头是如此不遗余力，疼得他眼冒金星。

“我说几个词，看你能不能给点有趣的反应。狐步舞（注）、吸血鬼…阿索拉，嗯？

Barnes对其中的一个名字有了反应，他的拳头让Tony有点招架不住了，他被打趴在地。

“来啊，你个狗娘养的，我妈就算死也比你的力气要大。”

被砸进一面水泥墙里教不会他任何杀人技巧——赤手空拳与否，他却有了一种莫名的满足感。

“你想从我这里得到什么？Stark？”士兵嘶声道，冬兵的呼吸扑打在他的颈后，让他从脊椎深处泛起一阵震颤。他一只手臂被紧紧压过身后，冬兵只消扳住他的头，他的肩膀就会应声脱臼。Barnes在Tony身后发出沉重紧绷的呼吸声——显然不是因为因为享受Tony给他的这些“热身”。“你到底想要什么？”

“世界和平，羊毛袜子。”

“你想从我这得到什么？”

“夜晚时，噩梦是否让你难以入睡？”Tony一字一顿地说。

Barnes的回答几乎是即刻的。“没错。”

“我想让噩梦停止。”

“你要我怎么做？”Barnes低吼。空气中仿佛有根弦在绷紧，Tony隐约听见隐藏在他怒吼下的悲鸣。这么多年来，Barnes被他的使用者们颠来倒去，他的自我被反复洗去，Tony知道，士兵仍被舌尖上残留的血腥味困扰，但Tony才不管，他只是不关心。

“我要你看着我，”Tony啐了一口，被压在墙上，他的话淹没在从嘴角流出的唾沫里。“我要你看着我，每一天的每一秒，就算你和你的老朋友在回忆往昔的美好时光——我不管他妈的是什么时——我要你看着我，想起你将手收紧在我母亲的喉咙下的感觉。”

“不用看你，我都能够想起。”

“但你会看向我的。”Tony说，Barnes放开了他，走出了健身房——他仍靠在墙上，直到耳中的血管不再轰鸣，他的心脏不再疯狂地跳动。

——

不用说，他从未学会过如何赤手空拳杀死Barnes。

但言语会杀人，他知晓如何利用言语的力量——有时候，他甚至不必亲自开口。

一有机会，他就用这个武器，在人前，在私底下——他最喜欢的时刻是只有他和Barnes两个人的时候，Barnes陷入过去的记忆，变得安静，脆弱，死气沉沉，咬着嘴唇，充满自我厌恶。此时Tony就会溜进房间，靠在椅子的扶手上，等待，直到那个混账抬起头看他。他们会紧盯着对方，对彼此的视线搜寻对彼此的理解，Tony会开口问：“士兵，今天感觉如何？”

而士兵会如同他的期待，给他血腥而丑陋的答案。这会让Tony想起教堂的忏悔间，想起抛光木材里的虫蛀，想起罪孽深重的告解，当晚，Tony会因为Barnes话里令人胆寒的内容而失眠——士兵曾在某个男人眼前折磨他的家人，一根根将小孩子的手指拔掉——Barnes也会为此而彻夜清醒，想想就让人心花怒发，不是么？

Tony的言语尖酸刻薄如旧，但也未及那些猛攻向Barnes的回忆一丝半毫——只是Tony不打算收手。

一次，在大家在讨论复仇者与星爵，以及他与无用的星际海盗的结盟时，Tony等待，直到大家都都安静下来，沉浸在Thor讲起的关于Thanos的一件轶事的欢快氛围中，他开口了。

“Barnes，你又如何？。”Tony停顿，观察着他，内心为众人瞬间失去血色的脸而雀跃，Barnes的视线离开了Steve，转向了他。“你曾经到访过无数地方，遇见过无数陌生的面孔，然后把他们打出一个个弹孔，Hydra把你晾出来一两周，让你去杀某个外交官的女儿——告诉我——你应该有许多这样的故事吧？”

Clint朝他射了一箭，屋内的气氛霎时变得紧张起来——Tony爱极了这样的感觉。

“是啊，我是有这样的故事。”Barnes说，他惬意地向后靠，金属手臂挂在椅背上，他的眼神赋予了他的称号新的含义，“想听？”

Tony冷冰冰地笑了，“我想听巴黎那个大使千金的故事。”

Barnes——该死的受虐狂——刚要开口，数双眼睛就齐刷刷盯向了他，Steve突然打断，“你越线了，Tony。”

“操你的底线，Steve。”他嘶声，喉咙发紧，心跳加快。Steve摆出防卫的姿势，仿佛在等待Tony朝他扔去什么东西，“你没资格这么说，我才不用你来告诉我要怎样来感受。”

“那不是他的错。”

“他就是本行走的暗杀百科全书，记录着上世纪的每宗重大谋杀案。他有的是如何暗杀的肌肉记忆——可能还有你们一起去科尼岛的记忆吧，那时你被冻住了，才不管他杀了多少人。”

“Tony……”

“去你的，Steve。”

————

Steve看向他的眼神里充满了失望与愠怒，而Tony唯一后悔的是，他未曾想过整个局面会颠倒过来，将他反噬。

“所以Stark，你打算什么时候告诉我你的故事？”

那时候，Tony在他的工作室里，将音乐调到震耳欲聋以下的音量。他在做精细的活，可不想一个不小心伤到自己——就算是这样安静的状态，他也没觉察到Barnes走进了房间。已经是夜深——或者可以说是凌晨初早，Tony太久没有睡觉，Barnes眼底深深的黑眼圈显示着他也是同样。Tony已从自身的经验中知晓睡眠不足使他变得有多危险，而这名士兵将给他一节危险更多的课。

他没有猜错。

“告诉我在Gulmira发生的事吧，“Barnes加重了语气，Tony懵然，脸刷地变得灰白，对方一定是发现了——冬兵的嘴角扬起。“像Gulmira这样大小的村子里，有多少孩子？”

“74个。“Tony稳住呼吸，他的胸口发疼，仿佛回到了靠反应堆才能呼吸的时候。Barnes点头，眼神冰冷如霜，他朝他靠近，靴子在地面撞出沉重的声响。Tony没有动，他几乎停止了呼吸，直到Barnes将他身旁的一把椅子拉了过来，将它反过来跨坐了上去，他的手搭在椅背上，下巴抵在手臂上，直直地看着Tony。

“在你造访过后，像Gulmira这样大小的村子里，还剩多少孩子？”他轻声问。这个问句轻轻地刷过Tony的嘴唇。

“26。”

“多少位母亲？”

他感到一滴泪水滑落，他震惊地望着对方，“我从没——我——我从——”他从没考虑过这个问题，多少母亲失去了孩子？多少孩子失去了母亲？

“晚上你要怎么入睡？”Barnes的表情并未泄露一丝半毫的情绪，但他的声音出卖了他，Tony感受到了许多——有太多的羞愧感，藏在那重重的伪装之下，只是他选择视而不见。“不，”一根冰冷的金属手指滑过他的胡须，将他的下巴抬起，迫使他看进另一人的眼中。“我要你看着我，我要你告诉我有关你的一切肮脏的秘密，你这个可怜虫。“

他咽下一声啜泣，他的喉咙如火灼烧，他艰难发声，“你想知道什么？”

“不如从北朝鲜说起，然后往西，军火商，你觉得如何呢？”

——

“我终将拿一桶炸药换取我的名声……Thor好像这么说过。“

“喝酒会任何有帮助吗？”

“从我的经验来看，没用。喝酒只会让我想将墙壁炸出一个洞，喝酒只解决一时。”

“酒精在我体内烧得太快，更别提宿醉后的头疼了。酒醉还得醉酒解。”

但他们还是喝了，坐在滚满酒瓶的地板上。Barnes挺到了最后，Tony倒下，将头靠在另一人的身上，他老了，他体内没有红骷髅的血清。

“性爱会有用吗？”Barnes问，眼睛盯着Tony裸露在外的腰部——他刚把T恤拉了起来，堪堪能看到他身上松松垮垮的内裤。

“有什么用？”

“让你忘记？让你麻木？让你睡着？让你有任何帮助？”

他坐直起来，挥了挥手，他们之间的空气流动，“你大可以试试啊。”

Barnes爬上了他的大腿——他终究不是那么不受酒精影响，终于，他一直以来用言语奚落的这个男人沉入了他的身体里，他的手在他的身上，他的感官发了疯。他想要Barnes尝起来像血，但他只尝到了白兰地和盐的咸味。他想要Barnes大力碾压他，让他留下淤青，但他灵巧和带着老茧的手指只是轻轻拂过他的身体，来来回回，没有大力地紧握，甚至没有抓住他。他才是那个紧抓不放的人，他是那个将彼此的衣服都脱下的人，他是那个在他背后留下一路抓痕的人，他是那个大张双腿，让杀掉他母亲的仇人给他手活的人。

性爱没法让他失忆，只是他的身体毫不在意。

Barnes咬上了他的喉咙， 噬咬着他耳后的小块肌肤，当Tony被一根手指进入时，他的呼吸愈发沉重，他的呼吸陡然加快，混入了绝望的哭喊。Tony不想要手指在他的体内停留太久，他想要从Barnes那里得到疼痛，他想要被粗暴对待，被紧紧填满，这样他就可以猛地撞在他宽阔的肩膀上，大喊出声。仍旧，他没有从Barnes那里得到他想要的东西。

他在坚硬的混凝土地面伸展四肢，酩酊大醉而又隐隐作痛，双腿垂落在那个男人的双臂边，超级战士将他的勃起捅进了他的身体，Tony没能感到疼痛，他只能在愉悦中拱起身体，眼晕目眩。

“我他妈的恨死你了，我恨你……天啊，不要停。”他咬着牙，拉过另一人的头发，将他按入他的颈间。冬兵耸动着腰，每进入一次，他的性器就更深入几分，Tony的肌肉紧绷得就像着了火，他的大腿悬在空中，他想要索取，直至毫无保留。Barnes移动得就像台机器，他的手臂闪在Tony的眼里，让每一次的撞击变得更加炙热，更加甜蜜。他舔过那条手臂的金属边缘，咬上他的肩膀，士兵尝起来就像机油混合着汗水，他只想要更多，现在也是，将来也是。

最后，铁手臂抓住他的头发，将他的头颅朝后拉去，他的脖子暴露在那人的眼前，那个混账咬住了他的脖子，更用力地操弄着他，撞得他变得几乎无法支持住自己，全身的骨头都要化作一滩水，他就要攀上极乐的巅峰，他被Bucky Barnes填满，仿佛世界只剩下了他，他环绕在他阴茎上的手指他告诉他活该被他的精液填满的声音他被一次次操开来直到什么都不剩下。

———

“那么，你是在哪里学来这个的？战俘营可不会教你这个。就像我当然也不会从我在阿富汗的那个洞穴里学到这些。”

灰蓝色的双眼久久地望向他。

“我知道怎么从袜子里挤出茶来，这是我唯一的新学技能。”

那对眼睛眨也不眨。

“少来了，告诉我吧，Barnes，你是怎么学到为男人口交的？”

Barnes的眼里没有任何退缩，他只是将Tony吞得更深，深入喉咙。Tony断开了他们之间的注视，放弃了击破冬兵铁壁般无情面孔的任何尝试，头深深后仰，让室内的天花板上回荡着他不加掩饰的呻吟。

Barnes的喉间紧紧地环绕着他，滚烫火热，深不见底，每次挺入Tony就进入得更深，当另一位男人将他抽离出来，让他的阴茎湿漉漉地暴露在夜晚的空气中时，Tony发出了一声呜咽。

“还要。”他立刻呼喊出声，手指在另一人脑后的发间收拢，男人的发丝在他的指尖缠绕，他让他向前。“拿去，全部拿去。”Barnes这么做了，毫无怨言，没有一丝犹豫。就算他的喉咙开始抽搐，他也只是抚摸着Tony的大腿，宽慰性地，他快速地动了动头部，直到他能再次呼吸。“求你！”

这之后Tony特地去查了。莎士比亚从没说过“同病相怜”这句话，显然，惟有希望才是病态的唯一解药。再说了，Tony并非这句话的原创者，他只是在自己身上引用罢了。

————  
注：狐步舞是尼克局长的代号。

End


End file.
